Dragon Ball CA Clones Attack
by SS4 Chibi Vegeta
Summary: When Buu is defeated the world is at peace until 2 invaders show up and start wreaking havoc on the world.And when they claim to be clones of the 2 most powerful beings in the univese things start to get ugly.pg13 for language and crude humor.R&R!*Ch2 up*
1. Big Power, Big Trip

****

Dragon Ball C.A.

(Clones Attack)

Chapter 1

Episode 1

*Big Power, Big Trip*

After Majin Buu was defeated and changed his ways the earth was at peace so Goku decided to visit everyone from the next dimension and went on a trip to the next dimension one year after Kid Buu was defeated. Two years later…

"What the hell was that!?" while training in the mountains, Vegeta senses an extremely powerful and extremely familiar power level. "Better go check it out." With that, he flies away.

Meanwhile at the house of the great Goku, Goten and Gohan are training in an open field. When all of the sudden, right before Goten attacked Gohan, they both felt a massive power level up towards Kami's Lookout. They looked at each other, smiled, then flew in the direction of the power level.

At Yamcha and Puar's new apartment, Puar was cooking rice and Yamcha was watching women's aerobics. "Hey Puar, how's that rice coming?" Yamcha blurted out.

"Hold your horses, hold your horses! It's right here, jeez." Puar responded annoyed.

"Finally, why can't you make it-" But Yamcha stopped.

"What's wrong Yamcha?" Puar asked confused.

"I don't know, I just picked up a huge power level! Wait a sec, I recognize that power level!" Yamcha replied excitedly. At that, he ran out the door.

"How rude!" Puar threw down her apron and bolted out the door muttering "Not even a thank you."

Using the money Hercule gave 18 for forfeiting the match at the 25th World Tournament, Krillin and 18 built a house on a secluded island rather far away from Master Roshi's for privacy because they like privacy in the bedroom if you know what I mean. Speaking of bedroom, that's exactly where Krillin and 18 are now while Marron is taking a nap in a separate room. There in the bedroom you can see Krillin and 18's bed sheets moving up and down. All of the sudden Krillin's head popped our of the sheets and he said, "Wow, did you feel that?"

"Yes, it felt good, really good, now come here, I want a son!" 18 replied.

"No, not that, that power level!"

Suddenly 18's head popped out of the covers and said, "Now I do."

"Come on, we've got to go to Kami's lookout!" Krillin shouted.

"OK, but when we get back we ARE having more sex!" 18 replied.

"Okay, fine." was Krillin's response. They got dressed, and woke up Marron and went to Kami's Lookout.

On Kami's Lookout there was: Tien, Chaiotzu, Yamcha, Puar, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goten, Krillin, 18, Marron, Piccolo, Mr.Popo, Dende, Korin, Yajirobie, and none other than Goku! He's back from his trip!

"Hey Goku! Welcome back!" Krillin yelled as soon as he saw him.

"Hey everyone! It's great to see all of you again." Goku replied happily.

"So, how was your trip, Dad?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"Yeah, how was your trip, how was your trip!" Goten echoed.

"Yeah, don't spare anything!" Krillin blurted out.

"Wow, I didn't know everybody would be so eager to hear about my trip! Well, it was great! First, I went to say 'hi' to King Yema. Then I went out to Grand Kai's planet to say 'hi' to all of the Kai's. Oh,and by the way, King Kai said 'hi'. Well anyway, after that I reminded Grand Kai that he still needed to train Pikkon and me. He told me that I needed to find Pikkon so I went looking for him. I finally found him flirting with a green girl that kind of looked like him. I forced him to come with me so we could get training from Grand Kai but he refused and insisted that we play Rock, Paper, Scissors to see if he would stay with the girl or come with me. About a half-hour later we got back to Grand Kai because he thought I cheated and made me do it over and over again but I finally got tired of it and literally had to drag him to Grand Kai. It turns out that the training was just five years of free Martial Arts lessons at Joseph's class for beginners. Then I watched as Pikkon made Grand Kai eat the pass then watched as Grand Kai chased Pikkon all over the planet with a pistol in his hand ready to shoot Pikkon when he stopped, which I thought was pretty funny until Pikkon punched me in the face because it really hurt. 

"Then I went down to Hell to see if anybody was causing any trouble but they were being good because they were cleaning Hell's toilets as they're punishment for the last time I was there and they were causing a bunch of trouble. Then I went to say 'hi' to Olebu and everyone from the North Quadrant. After that I went to find Arqua to have a rematch, good thin I packed my swimming trunks!"

"What, I'm not swimming." Trunks interrupted.

"No, not you, those shorts that you wear when you're swimming. Well anyway, I won again but I won by the slightest bit because he put me in a big thing of water again but this time I brought my snorkel. And……well, that's about it I guess. So, what do you think about my trip? Pretty exciting wasn't it?"

"Um, Goku weren't you gone for like two years? Well what else did you do?" Krillin asked confused of pretty much everything that Goku just said.

"Oh, …….well I guess I just ……..slept and ate!" Goku replied enthusiastically. 

(Everyone falls over) 


	2. Yet another attack on the planet Earth

****

A/N: Hey everybody, sorry it took me so long to update but I was concerned about my other story, A Vegeta Fic. Ifyou like this story then you should tell me in a review and then check out A Vegeta Fic. Plz R&R both stories if you read them. 

****

DISCLAIMER: Hey, guess what? I don't own DBZ! Isn't that amazing? I didn't think so either. Hey what are you doing reading this read my story already! Geez!

****

ANOTHER A/N: I forgot, " (quote) means that someone is talking. * (whatever you want to call it cause I have no idea) means someone is thinking or talking to their self. Okay, **now** you can read my story!

*Chapter 2*

*Episode 2*

**YET ANOTHER ATTACK ON THE PLANET EARTH**

"Wow, I can't believe we are all finally back together." Goku said excitedly. Everyone was gathered at Master Roshi's house for a reunion.

"Yeah, ever since that damn Kid Buu character and Dad's trip we haven't been able to get together since that pink piece of crap was defeated." Gohan replied.

"Watch your language, Gohan. Besides we have Goten and Trunks here and they're just little boys." 

Chi-Chi shouted back at Gohan.

"Oh come on, Mom, I'm not that little." Goten stated in response with a red face.

"Yeah come on, Mrs. Son, we're not that little!" Trunks echoed also with a red face.

"Don't talk back Trunks!" Bulma scolded at her son.

"Wow!" Krillin exclaimed due to all the commotion. "I never knew parents were so strict these days. I hope I'm never that strict on Marron. Am I ever that strict on you, honey?"

"Uh-uh." Marron said in a blank stare and shaking her head.

"Good, I hoped I wasn't." Krillin said in reply. Everyone started to laugh for a little bit then they eventually died down into silence.

"Say…" Master Roshi said, breaking the silence. "I was just thinking, since you're all here why don't we celebrate my birthday."

"That's a great idea Master Roshi! Puar and I will cook." Chaoutzu said, agreeing with Master Roshi's idea.

"All of us will go get presents." Goku said, also agreeing with Master Roshi's idea.

"No that's okay, you guys don't have to go that far." Master Roshi objected.

"Well, we are going to anyway. I already know what to get you too. Okay everyone, hold on to my hands. Ready?" Goku told everyone as he got ready to perform instant transmission. Everyone joined hands so they were formed a circle. Except for Piccolo because he didn't get there in time. They were transported to a small town to shop for Master Roshi's birthday party.

"Okay, lets all meet back here in ten minutes." Goku suggested. But they all went to the same store, the adult store (porn shop). Ten minutes later everyone came back with big boxes with big bows on top.

"Okay everyone, hold onto my hands again." Goku instructed as he performed instant transmission and transported them back to Master Roshi's house for the party. By the time they got there Puar and Chaoutzu were done cooking and the only thing that was missing was the presents, which was quickly fulfilled. After they sang Happy Birthday and Master Roshi blew out the candles and made a wish. They started to eat cake and Master Roshi started to open his presents.

"All right! My favorite!" Master Roshi shouted after opening his fourth package with new magazines inside and once again started to look through the first few on top of the enormous stack.

"Hey Master Roshi, I was just wondering… not to offend you by asking but… exactly how old are you?" Krillin asked curiously.

"How old am I? Well, I'm…lets take a look see…carry the 9...plus 13...hmmm…Oh who cares, I'm old!!!" Master Roshi exclaimed after he gave up on counting his fingers.

(every started to laugh)

Meanwhile, Piccolo was leaning on the open doorway and laughing softly with everyone else until he suddenly stopped laughing and turned his head to the left with his eyes lit up as he clenched his teeth vigorously. 

"Damn it!!!" Piccolo shouted as he ran to the edge of the island and flew off into the distance.

"Hey, where's Piccolo going?" Tien asked as he saw Piccolo flying off.

"He probably got jealous from our great presents and went to get Master Roshi a present." Krillin suggested as tried to imitate Vegeta by being as cocky as he could possibly look and talk but Vegeta just looked at him and sneered angrily.

"Damn it, I knew something like this was going to happen soon. I hate to say this but some things are more important that friends and special events, even though they seem like they are everything to you saving the Earth is more important! And by the way this power level feels like, I think I'm going to need some help with this one! Shit!" Piccolo said to himself as he flew in the direction of the enormous power level he alone sensed. 

When Piccolo finally arrived at the attack on planet Earth, it seemed too late. Some sort of invaders were shooting energy beams into a very large city. Well, what used to be a large city because from the looks of it, it was mostly rubble by the time he arrived. Suddenly, the invaders or whatever they were, stopped firing and started talking to each other. 

*This is my chance!* Piccolo told himself as he flew toward the city at top speed. When he got to the city, he stood where the invaders were focusing most of the energy beams. He looked around and saw all of the dead bodies lying around him and almost gagged. Most of the bodies were cut in half or missing body parts and were still alive suffering extreme pain as they lay there, close to death. Piccolo was tempted to kill them just to put them out of their misery but he couldn't bring himself to it. He then focused on the invaders while trying to ignore the ear-shattering death screams, dead bodies and blazing flames from the enormous fires as all the buildings burned to the ground. A few people ran out of the blazing flames as they burned alive. They all ran towards Piccolo and it appeared to be trying to attack him but were just running frantically looking for someone to help them. One of the people ran towards Piccolo and started to fall on the ground but Piccolo caught them trying to help them. The person just stared up at Piccolo, half dead and asked desperately for help then simply collapsed in an instant and used his last breath as he asked Piccolo for help once again. Piccolo set the burning dead body on the ground and look back up at the invaders with his teeth clenched and tears in his eyes ready to protect this large city from certain destruction.


	3. Big Trouble

****

A/N: Hey all! How y'all doin' tonight?! Sorry it took me so long to update 'cause I've been doin' all my damn homework. You're probably really pissed cause I haven't and want to read the story already but I always have a little spiel on my soapbox before my stories. One again I would like to remind you that **I DON'T OWN DBZ** even though I wish I did. Okay, now I don't remember how many reviews I got for last chapter but I don't think it was that many and hopefully I get more for this chapter. **PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE R/R!!!**

SS4 Chibi Vegeta

**BIG TROUBLE**

The invaders finally stopped talking and, again, focused their attention on the city they were destroying. One of the invaders shot a series of energy attacks into the city and, since there was so much smoke in their way, they waited for the explosion. The explosion, however, never came and instead their energy beams came back to them. As shocked as they were, they managed to dodge their attacks just in the knick of time. As they were wondering what happened, they decided that someone deflected it so they were on their way to check out who did it when a Namek burst out of the cloud of smoke. The surprised invaders backed up as quickly as possible and calmed down when they read the Namek's power level. Piccolo looked them over to see if he could identify them. They kind of looked like Cooler with white armor and a helmet that resembled Cooler's head with the little pointy things sticking out. They seemed incredibly strong and he thought for a second about running away but he stood his ground …or the air that he was floating on… He could tell that they weren't from space by the way their armor looked like he thought. 

"You're from Earth aren't you?" Piccolo asked them, trying to make sure his prediction was correct.

They didn't answer and just stared at him.

"I thought all the Nameks were destroyed along with their planet by that little son of a bitch Frieza." One said to the other.

"He probably survived the explosion somehow. I heard there were thousands of these green freaks wondering around these parts." The second said to the first. 

"Yeah, but that hunter has been exterminating all of them." The first said to the second. This dialogue between the two was wearing on Piccolo's last nerve.

"So what are we waiting for?" Piccolo announced to the invaders. "Let's do this." He threw off his turban and cape then readied himself for a fight. The invaders just stared and stayed in the same position they were in. Piccolo, seeing that they weren't going to make the first move, started the fight. He flew towards them and stopped when he saw them disappear. He looked around him and as soon as he looked behind him, one of the invaders punched him right in the right jaw. The other invader came flying down from above Piccolo and hit him down with a double fisted smack down. Piccolo hit the ground hard, making an crater and he just lay there. One of the invaders flew down next to him followed closely by the other invader. The first spread a hand over Piccolo just as he awoke. He had one eye closed and the other was twitching. As he lay there helplessly spread out and vulnerable the second invader spoke.

"You are so pathetic, Namek. Finish him off now."

"Wait!" Piccolo exclaimed as soon as he saw an energy beam form in the first invader's hand. As soon as he said this, the energy beam disappeared. He started to get up but was stopped by energy rings that were released by the second invader. The energy rings attached to his arms and legs and pulled him down to the ground. The first invader composed another energy beam and shot of Piccolo's right arm. He screamed in pain at the invader.

"Stop!!!" The invader screamed. He composed another energy beam and shot off Piccolo's left arm. When Piccolo wouldn't stop screaming The invader shot off both of Piccolo's legs. After about ten more minutes of screaming, he finally died down into silence and just lay there in a motionless state. The invaders started to fly away but stopped at the sudden burst of energy. They turned around to see Piccolo just recovering from his regeneration. One of the invaders shot more energy rings and made him bolt to the ground again. Then Piccolo shot an energy beam from his mouth and it shattered the invaders' armor revealing who they really were. As soon as he did this he said two words.

"Goku? Vegeta?" After he said this Vegeta disappeared and reappeared over Piccolo. He flew down as fast as he could and shattered Piccolo's skull with his foot.

As the two rivals flew away they sensed enormous power levels in the other direction. They stopped and flew in the direction of Master Roshi's island. 

On the island Master Roshi was opening yet another enormous box filled to the top with porno magazines.

"Alright!" He exclaimed as he started to look through the top few. Just as he did this, an energy beam busted through the side of the house and shattered the gift and all the magazines in it. Then two more energy beams shot through the side of the house, hitting Trunks and Goten and making them fly through the other side of the house. Goku and Vegeta immediately went after them. After they left, everyone's eyes shifted from the hole that Goku and Vegeta made after going to get their sons to the front of the house where the energy beams came from. They were watching the same spot for some time when a hand busted through the door and turned the doorknob and the door opened. The two figures walked in and gave relief to everyone inside.

"You scared us half to death Goku!" Chi-chi yelled.

"Vegeta, next time try knocking!" Bulma scolded.

But when they walked into the house and came into the light, they realized that it wasn't Goku and Vegeta. They looked exactly like them but Goku had a blue undershirt and a black overshirt. Vegeta had, instead of a navy blue shirt and pants, he had a black shirt and pants. They both had a devious grin and blood red eyes.

"Hey asshole!" Someone shouted from outside. "Come on out little son of a bitch!"

As the imposters turned and walked out, they met none other than Vegeta. Inside, Goku appeared with Goten and Trunks unconscious in his arms. He lay them down on the floor then he disappeared then reappeared outside with Vegeta. The invaders didn't seem to be surprised at all that Goku just appeared out of nowhere. Since the two imposters hurt Goten and Trunks, Goku and Vegeta knew they weren't on their side. They gritted their teeth then looked at each other then back at the imposters. They both flew up at the speed of light and kicked the imposters in the back of the head with a small portion of their energy. The imposters didn't budge but instead they grabbed the leg of their attacker and hit the two together in midair. They crumbled on the ground then quickly got up. Then they punched their counterpart right in the forehead with an even larger portion of their energy. The invaders, again, didn't budge and still had those devious grins on their faces.

"What the fuck?!" Vegeta screamed with his fist still on his counterpart's forehead.

"Oh shit." Goku muttered with his fist still on his counterpart's forehead too.

****

A/N: Plz pardon the language. 


End file.
